Crazy to the Core
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: On the surface all appears rational, orderly. But what truly lies beyond that thin veneer of reason? Stability and superiority? Or chaos and madness? Life is an unsolvable mystery with any number of twists and that's enough to fill any soul with terror!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey so this is my first soul eater fic so yeah, enjoy and if i get at least 3 reviews i'll update! HOPE YOU LIKE!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater (if i did Medusa would have died even before she was introduced.)

KISHIN BREAKOUT IN TRANSYLVANIA - ARUSA THE CURSED MEISTER?

Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Sid and Professor Stein had been sent to Transylvania to take care of a recent explosion of Kishin formations. They scoured the streets purging them of the human soul devourers. They were still oblivious to the source of the break out. They agreed to meet up at the _Aedes __Deum _church in the centre of the city. Maka and Soul were on their way to regroup with the others when Black Star appeared out of nowhere almost running them down.

"HAHAHA! COME OUT KISHIN SCUM BLACK STAR IS HERE TO KILL YOU!"

"Uh, Black Star I don't think they're going to come out if you tell them that you're going to kill them." Tsubaki raised a hand nervously. She looked up noticing Maka and Soul "Oh hey guys."

"Hey," Soul slouched putting his hands into his pockets. "So you guys have any luck hunting down the source of this breakout?"

"No not yet."

"Don't worry I'll find the bastard and kill him, after all if I'm gonna surpass God then one little Kishin shouldn't be much trouble."

"I wouldn't be so hasty Black Star, we don't even know if it is a Kishin that is causing the breakout, it could be a witch." Maka put her hands on her hips.

"If it was a witch wouldn't you be able to sense it?" Black Star asked dumbly.

"If it is a witch they're probably using soul protect." She replied smartly. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"Hey Maka what is it?" Soul asked.

"I can sense something…"

"HAHA! I knew it! A witch!" Black Star shouted. Maka shook her head.

"No it's not a witch, it's not a Kishin either… but its not human…" She closed her eyes concentrating. "Over there, it's coming from that alley way." She pointed up the street. Soul and Tsubaki transformed into weapon form and the group advanced. When they reached the dimly lit alley they noticed a smear of blood like something had been dragged. Laying half in half out of a shadow was a body. It was a man or at least a dead man. His chest had been ripped open and his eyes were blank.

"Oh god…" Tsubaki whimpered.

"That's not cool man, not cool at all…" Soul said turning away from the scene.

"His soul is missing…" Maka said quietly.

"Hey look at that." Soul said suddenly. They all turned to a shadowy corner, a young woman, wrapped in bandages and a ratty skirt was huddled in the shadows. Her arms reaching up as though she was clinging to something. Her body was spattered in blood and she shook, small gasps and sobs echoed along the stone walls.

"It's a girl." Black Star observed. When he spoke the young woman jerked her muscles visibly tensing.

"No… they ca… t… see… I didn't… I did… no… can't… had… o… didn… ant…" She muttered quietly. Maka gripped Soul's handle tighter.

"Did you do this?" She asked narrowing her eyes. After a few moments she started muttering again.

"Had no choice… must survive… promised… pain… so much pain…"

"The hunting of human souls is strictly forbidden, as members of the DWMA it is our duty to uphold that rule, you must die for this offence." Maka got into a fighting stance, Black Star followed her lead. A bone-chilling laugh echoed from her hidden face.

"Stupid children you understand nothing… it is necessary… I must survive, it is a curse that will never end, you must survive to so that is why I suggest you back down."

"HA! Are you saying that we can't beat you? Don't make me laugh, there're two of us and one of you, and I'm on a whole different level so there is no way I'm going to lose to a snivelling soul eater like you!" Black Star laughed.

"You like the sound of your own voice don't you? Such an ego, but no child you cannot win…" her voice was low and barely audible. Maka let out a cry of rage and charged her, swinging Soul at the woman's head. Just as his blade was about to take her head off something moved out from underneath her arms. Fangs shot out of the shadows catching the scythe. Maka gasped jumping backwards wrenching her weapon away from the black creature. The darkness snarled and a slender wolf like creature advanced out of the shadows. It stood protectively between the meisters and the strange woman. Her fingers caught in the beasts fur, she pulled her self to her feet, turning around. The creature's head came up past her waist, she slouched against it. Coughing she put an arm around her middle. Her body was slender and pale. She was hunched in a weak position, blood covering her mouth and hands.

"They came because of me, they feed because of me, because of the curse I am forced to endure, the pain of devouring a human soul, have you ever tried it? They are tasteless, that makes it easier to handle, but once it's down the pain starts, burns your insides… must endure until the sun rises. A day of agony for a year of sanity, is it really such a bad deal?" her voice was barely a whisper, she slowly raised her head, icy blue eyes rimmed in midnight caught the moonlight. "You cannot win," she muttered.

"Oh, just try us." Black Star raised his weapon and Maka did the same.

"We wont let you get away with this."

"Very well if that is what you wish, who am I to deny the wants of children, they are so demanding aren't they Lupis?" the black creature next to her growled. Her eyes flashed and her lips spread upwards in a sick smile. Her knees sagged and she placed a hand on the beast's head. "Down boy, I can deal with the little meisters, I wont kill them but this should be fun…" she stepped forward, it was more of a step drag movement then a walk, she dragged her feet like some kind of zombie.

"Oh come on, seriously, what are you gonna do, bore us to death while we wait for you to get over here?" Black Star shouted charging at her. Her smile vanished, her head drooped bangs covering her eyes.

"Stupid boy." Black Star slashed at her with Tsubaki's Kusarigama mode. She dodged so quickly that he stumbled almost falling on his face. Turning around he tried again to hit her but she was surprisingly fast. He swung at her head, yelling a battle cry, her hand shot out grabbing his wrist. Her fingers dug into the flesh. Black Star gasped and fell to his knees. He dropped Tsubaki who transformed a few feet away.

"Black Star!" she called.

"Damn, I can't move, what the hell did you do to me?" he winced gritting his teeth. She bent down staring at him.

"As I said before, stupid boy," she straightened. "Let me ask you all a question, who exactly do you think I am?"

"You're a monster who kills human and eats their souls, you are evil." Maka replied automatically. The woman's cold gaze turned on her.

"I'd know those green eyes anywhere… you're Spirit's little daughter aren't you?" Maka's eyes widened.

"Whoa, how the hell do you know Maka's dad?" Soul asked. Maka glared at him.

"Do not refer to him as my dad!" letting go of Black Star's wrist the icy eyed woman threw him at Maka's feet. Tsubaki rushed over to help him.

"Damn…" he muttered.

"Yes," the pale woman ran a hand through her spiky midnight hair. "I'm not a Kishin you know, that's what you thought isn't it? Or perhaps you thought I was a witch. No I'm quite human… or at least pretty close. You see every year I have to consume the soul of a human or else I lose my sanity and I am engulfed in madness, I promised someone I wouldn't let that happen and that is why I am covered in a dead man's blood." Her hand moved back to her stomach, clenching her fingers into the skin, teeth gritting in pain. "I promised… I would remain… the pain is … unbearable."

"Awe poor you, you wont have to suffer once I kill you!" Back Star was on his feet again and rushing right back into battle. "Let's see how you like a blast from my soul wavelength!" he grounded himself and slammed his hands into her side. Sparks flew everywhere the crack of energy accompanying them. She grunted eyes widening but didn't budge. Black Star stepped back confused. Her shoulders started to shake as a laugh racked her slender body.

"That's a neat trick, unfortunately it won't work on Me." she turned to face him and using her free hand poked a finger at his chest. There was a small explosion and he was sent flying, crashing through the wall of a building.

"What the hell, how did she block his attack?" Soul growled.

"I don't know!" Maka shouted running at their pale skinned opponent. She swung Soul at her. But she ducked and slid under Maka's defence. She jabbed two fingers into the scythe meisters stomach, punching her knuckles in between her rib cage and finally grabbing her shoulders and pressing her thumbs down behind her collarbone. Maka screamed and dropped face first onto the ground.

"Maka!" Soul shouted transforming.

"I can't move." She hissed.

"Damn, what did you do to her?"

"Don't they teach you anything at that academy? Or has the teaching curve gone down in the last sixteen years?" she moved her arms back to hold her middle. A small convulsion made her gasp. Gritting her teeth she continued. "Like I said earlier I'm not a Kishin as you'd all like to believe, I was a meister at the DWMA." Soul's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Did you think I was just an abnormally strong magician? How exactly did you think I knew how to avoid all your attacks and alter my soul wavelength to deflect the loud ones attack?"

"If you're a meister then why are you hunting human souls?" Maka asked trying to force her head off the ground and failing.

"Stupid children weren't you listening to anything I just said, I already explained that." She sounded irritated. Another spasm made her tense.

"NOW!" a blur came hurtling down off of a building right at her. Just then the black beast that had been silently watching the battle leapt crashing into Black Star sending him face first into the ground. It landed in front of the woman who had sunk to her knees groaning in pain. It snarled eyes glowing golden in the dim light.

"Loo…" she reached out clutching at the creature's fur. It growled taking a wide stance. Soul eyed its massive claws and fangs, no way could he fight that thing alone. With his meister incapacitated all he could do was sit there. Black Star glared.

"Damn it. Tsubaki Kusarigama mode."

"Right." The female weapon transformed and joined her meister. The black wolf creature snarled, its lips pulling back menacingly. Black Star started forward.

"No one hurts my friends and lives!"

"Wait!" Someone shouted. Black Star stumbled and fell face first into the dirt. Jumping to his feet he fumed.

"What the hell!" Professor Stein, Kid, Liz, Patty and Sid came running into view.

"Wait, don't attack her." Stein said coming up to Black Star.

"Well you could have said that _before_ I started moving!" The scientist ignored him and walked over to the black beast. It growled softly at him.

"Lupis," he stated looking it right in the eyes. Its ears flattened and it glared at Stein. He reached out and placed a hand on the creature's head. It brushed its tail against the crouching woman behind it. She groaned but lifted her head. When her eyes focussed on Stein they widened in shock.

"St-Stein?" she stuttered.

"Hello Arusa, how have you been holding up?"

_Hope you like and don't forget to review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok people this is ridiculous, not even one review? i can see how much you all love me... yes i'm talking to you Chey Chey oh btw HAPPY BDAY! but seriously though review! please! **

The Meister with a Distorted Soul – Stein and Arusa are Old Friends?

"St-Stein?"

"Hello Arusa, how have you been holding up?" She stared at him, mouth a gape and eyes wide.

"Don't just sit there with your mouth open its not polite." Sid said putting his huge blue hands on his hips.

"I… what are you doing here?" Stein adjusted his glasses.

"Honestly, we came to investigate the Kishin outbreak, I had my suspicions but it is truly surprising to see you here."

"Hey, does anyone wanna tell us what the hell is going on!" Soul shouted angrily.

"You don't have to shout we're standing right here," Stein glanced at Maka. "I suppose you'd like to contribute as well."

"Yeah! I would like to get up now!" she tried to lift her head again but still couldn't budge. Stein sighed.

"Arusa would mind helping our dear little scythe meister?" Arusa narrowed her eyes.

"Why should I? They tried to kill me just now or didn't you catch that?"

"Don't be so immature, they obviously didn't have a chance against you,"

"HEY!" Maka, Black Star and Soul shouted.

"They won't be anymore trouble, you can relax." A tired look crossed his face. Arusa was still glaring at him.

"I don't know about you but I don't appreciate being assaulted in a dark alley way, especially not by children!"

"Don't be such an infant, just un-paralyse Maka, please," he paused then added. "And I don't think he was so appreciative when you assaulted him." he gestured to the bloody body still lying in the shadows. Arusa stared at him, she looked almost hurt. Suddenly a ghoulish smile stretched across her face.

"It was fun though wasn't it?" her head tilted at an unnatural angle. Stein gave her a sympathetic look. The smile faded and she shook her head.

"Damn it," she pressed her hands to her head. She muttered something then she grabbed a fistful of Lupis' fur and hauled her self to her feet. He didn't seem to mind despite the fact she was pulling his fur. She walked slowly over to Maka's paralysed body. Bending down she placed her hands on the girl's back. There was a loud crack as she pushed the heels of her hands down and twisted. Maka gasped at the sudden pain. Arusa, with surprising agility, jumped back flipping over and landing on her feet beside Lupis. Maka grunted pushing herself into a sitting position. She rubbed her shoulders.

"You ok?" Soul asked concern covering his face. She nodded.

"I must say I am surprised that you are here, I thought you were in Italy." Stein turned the screw in his head –_click, click, click- _Arusa laughed weakly.

"That was ten years ago Stein, you didn't think I would have moved? Didn't you?" He shrugged.

"No not really." She looked surprised.

"You're still in Death City? But I thought you wanted to go to the Amazon, something about giant frogs right?" Stein shrugged again.

"Things change," he looked her up and down, examining her. "You certainly have."

"I haven't changed that much." She countered. He smiled lightly jabbing her in the stomach.

"You're a lot thinner than I remember." She swatted his hand away giving a small laugh.

"And a lot stronger too so watch who your poking buddy." She grinned.

"Modest as ever," he smiled thoughtfully. "But I suppose the reunion will have to wait." He glanced at the students who were gaping at them.

"Uh… Professor Stein, what is going on?" Tsubaki asked nervously.

"Professor?" Arusa scrunched up her nose. "Well that's new." Stein smiled.

"Yes a favour to Lord Death," he turned back to his students. "These are some of my students, Maka and her weapon partner Soul, Black Star and his partner Tsubaki and this is Lord Death's son," he gestured to Kid.

"Lord Death has a son?" she looked surprised. "Wow a lot has changed."

"Yes this is Death the Kid and his twin partners Liz and Patty."

"HI!" Patty shrieked.

"Clever name." She gave Patty a shy wave.

"Students this is Arusa, one of the most powerful meisters ever to graduate from the academy." The young meisters and weapons responded reluctantly.

"Hey," Soul greeted awkwardly. "So uh… what's with the dog?" Lupis growled.

"This is Lupis, he is _my _weapon partner," Arusa patted the black creature on its head. "And he's not a dog he's a Lanimanunae."

"That's a mouthful." He replied.

"How can a dog be a weapon?" Black Star asked in a 'yeah right' tone.

"He's not a dog and like this," she held out her hand and Lupis transformed into a long black whip. Curved blades lined the tip like fangs. Arusa flicked her wrist forward, the whip snapped, the tip slicing millimetres from Soul's face. He jerked backwards.

"Ah! What the hell! You could have taken my face off! What the hell is wrong with you?" Soul shouted. Stein chuckled.

"What the hell is so funny!" all seven students yelled glaring at the professor.

"You all need to relax, Arusa is very skilled she has a very small margin for error." Arusa coiled her weapon around her waist, the black leather contrasting highly with her pale skin. She turned pink at Stein's compliment but quickly shook it off.

"I just asked about her weapon, she didn't have to try and kill me!" Arusa grinned maliciously.

"Please, if I wanted to kill you you'd already be dead." She folded her arms glaring at the red-eyed boy. "Besides children who ask stupid questions get stupid answers."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Soul was fuming.

"Calm down Soul." Sid chastised the boy.

"I could always _discernere _his _principium__loquendi._" Arusa waved a hand her first two fingers extended.

"And I could always remove it, but that isn't going to get us anywhere." Stein took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Hey! I can hear you, you know!" Soul glared his pointed teeth showing in irritation.

"Oh that reminds me," Maka stood up and pointed a finger at Arusa. "How were you able to block Black Star's soul attack? And did you paralyse me?"

"How does this in anyway remind you of that?" Soul frowned at her. Arusa tilted her head to the side.

"My soul is very flexible, like Stein's. I can alter my soul wavelength to match or differ from the wavelengths of others in order to cancel out or repel them. As for the paralysis, my speciality is pressure points, part of the reason I was such a powerful meister at the academy."

"So if you're a meister, a former academy student. Then why are you covered in blood and causing a Kishin outbreak?" Kid asked narrowing his golden eyes. Arusa sighed. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a strangled gasp. She clutched her stomach bending at the waist and coughing violently. After a moment she hung there in silence. She slowly began to lift her head, it suddenly whipped up. Her pupils were shrunken to an unnatural size and her lips stretched up in a deranged smile. She arched her back, looking at Stein at a sideways angle. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that she looked like a psychopath like this was normal. She flopped back over hunching like a cat, her insane laugh made the air vibrate. She shook and stumbled backwards almost tripping. She spun around staring at the sky.

"Look Stein, the moon is bleeding, LOOK! Look at all the blood…" She tensed and began rubbing some invisible substance off her skin. "Blood… blood… blood… BLOOD!" she screamed. Digging her fingernails into her skin she tore at the flesh. Scratch marks appeared on her arm, red liquid trickle over the pale skin. "I can't, it won't come off!" she screamed again clutching at her head. Her eyes went wide, mouth hanging open terror filling her eyes. Her fingers pressed into her skull. "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!" she shook her head violently. Stein stepped forward placing a hand on her shoulder. She froze.

"Roo… calm down, it's ok" she turned her head to face him. Her eyes were distant, she wasn't looking at him. Suddenly she smacked his hand away.

"SPIRIT YOU PERVERT!" she shouted. Stein frowned in surprise. Arusa stepped back glaring at Stein but not actually at _him._ She made a sweeping motion and smacked Stein right across the face. His eyes widened and he fell back a pace. He raised a hand to his cheek where she'd hit him. She stumbled side ways a bit.

"You're such an idiot," she waved her arms in front of her like she was trying to push someone back. "Stein, make him stop." She whined. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty were staring at the scene in complete confusion.

"Uh… What's this chicks problem?" Black Star asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on?" Soul added.

"YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!" Stein managed to dodge the slap this time. Her cheeks turned pink. "Stop laughing Stein this isn't funny!" she took a step back still glaring; she actually kinda looked like Maka when she was mad. "I… uh…" she looked surprised now and almost appalled. "Umm… yeah that's right, yeah I uh… yeah…" She straightened blushing. Stein's eyes widened.

"Hmm… what is it Stein?" Sid asked.

"I remember this," he said. "It seems the madness is causing her to relive some of her memories, this particular one, is when we were at the academy and Spirit kept trying to get her to go to the Christmas dance with him." Suddenly her eyes stretched into saucers. She turned and look directly at Stein.

"Please don't hurt me… please I can't, not again, no… DON'T!" she screamed falling to the ground her arms pinning beside her. She writhed as though she was shackled to the earth.

"She's a little strange isn't she." Patty said curiously.

"A little, she's completely insane!" Liz shouted.

"Damn," Stein stepped forward kneeling down beside her. "The madness seems to have reached its peak, every year when she must consume a human soul she is over whelmed by madness for twenty-four hours afterwards, ironically she remains mostly stable for a whole year before repeating the cycle."

"So she would be like this all the time if she didn't eat a human soul once a year?" Tsubaki put her arms over her chest.

"Yes," Stein replied. He bent down placing a hand on Arusa's forehead, she screamed bloody murder and jerked.

"Stop it!"

"Roo…"

"Please stop!"

"Arusa."

"STOP IT!" Her eyes flung wide and she stared up at the sky frozen for a moment. Her body relaxed and she blinked. Tears started to form in her eyes. Stein sighed. She glanced up at him.

"Stein?" she asked nervously.

"I'm here Roo." Her lips quivered. Sitting up she flung her arms around the scientist burying her face in his shoulder. Stein tensed. She shook violently; small gasps and sobs escaped her. He hesitated before patting her back awkwardly. She clutched at his lab coat.

"Make them go away…" Though he had no idea who she was talking about he answered simply.

"They're gone Roo, No one is going to hurt you." Lupis transformed and rested his head on Arusa's thigh. He growled softly.

"So what now?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do with her?" Black Star inquired.

"We can't just leave her here." Tsubaki said.

"What do you want to do Professor?" Maka asked staring at the two older meisters.

"We will take her with us," He sighed. "If we leave her here there could be some trouble so I suggest we bring her back to Lord Death and have him decide from there." Arusa tensed clenching her hands.

"No…" She mumbled. "Stein… I don't think I can…"

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen to you," He laughed quietly. "Now are you going to get up and stop acting like a baby or do the children have to watch you throw another fit?" She smiled against his shoulder. Stein always called her immature, it was just something he did to sow he cared, though it was just a nice way of saying 'get up you're embarrassing me' she still felt better to hear him say it.

"Sorry." She said quietly, leaning back she looked up at him. Tears still trickled down her face but despite that she gave him a smile; not a sadistic crazed smile like earlier, no; a warm smile, her eyes closed and her pale lips spread in a sweet smile that made her look like a completely different person. She put a hand over her mouth over her mouth and laughed, no it was more of a giggle. She giggled like a little girl. Stein raised an eyebrow.

"What could possibly be funny?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just remembering our first Christmas party." He shook his head.

"I'll never understand you."

"Neither will I." There was a moment of silence, which was broken by Maka.

"Ok… So uh, what just happened?" Sid sighed.

"It's best you just forget about the whole thing." Stein stood up offering his hand to Arusa who took it. He pulled her to her feet. She slouched against Lupis who was standing at her side again.

"So I guess I have to go with you huh?" a 'please say no' look crossed her face for less than a second before she smiled weakly.

"After an episode like that, defiantly." Sid said folding his arms. Arusa looked at the ground.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you had to see that."

"What's wrong with you?" Maka asked. Everyone looked at her.

"Maka…" Soul reached out trying to stop his partner before she said soothing stupid… to late.

"I mean one minute you're hiding in shadows and the next you're laughing like a psycho, then you some how manage to keep a straight head and talk to us like a normal opponent would. Then you are all friendly and the next minute you are completely insane, hallucinating and freaking out, then you're fine again." Arusa sighed stroking Lupis' head.

"That's simple, I have a number of mental disorders such as bi polar syndrome, schizophrenia, OCD, paranoia, insomnia… the list goes on." Maka looked as though she had just realized that she asked a blind person why they couldn't see. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Arusa shrugged.

"You don't have to apologize I'm the one who's acting like a psychopath."

"I have a question." Kid announced narrowing his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Why can't I see your soul?" Arusa hesitated, she saw Maka staring at her.

"You're right I can't see it either."

"You cannot see my soul because it is absorbed in madness right now." She winced returning her arm to its place around her stomach. "I don't really think you'd want to see it though, it's quite a piece of work."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked curiously. Arusa gritted her teeth biting down hard on her bottom lip. Glancing at Stein she flicked her head, gesturing for him to explain. He gave her a sympathetic look.

"Arusa's soul is quite unique, in that it isn't classified into any of the main categories. Neither Kishin nor witch but not quite human." He twisted the screw in his head –_click, click- _"It is a mostly human soul wrapped in madness and terror. Very powerful and flexible but sometimes it has a mind of its own. Also her soul is merged with Lupis' soul, when they became partners it was a permanent commitment. The courage and protectiveness in Lupis' soul have a positive effect on the terror in hers." He focussed on her trying to sense her wavelength. "A soul that is kind and harsh at the same time, loyal and cautious, paranoid and tempered, calm and thoughtful. It seems impossible for a soul to contain such a diverse personality." He paused. "We should get you back to the academy before you have another fit." She glared at him.

"Fine, but don't you dare even think about looking through my insides, got it Stein?" He gave her an innocent look.

"Would dream of it."

"Right…" she muttered before straightening up and taking his outstretched hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! Thank you to my one reviewer! ( i feel so loved) oh by the way i have a picture of my OC up on my deviant art account so if you wana see heres the link:**

**.com/**

**So anyhoo chapter 3! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh come on do i really have to (Stein: Yes) &#%$! ok fine I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! *pouts* (Stein: Don't be such a baby.)  
><strong>

An Awkward Reunion – Arusa Really Doesn't Want to be Here?

Arusa walked nervously behind Stein. It had been three days since Transylvania; they had just arrived at the academy. The hallways were filled with students; all of which were staring at her.

"Who's she?"

"What's she doing here?"

"Is she a new professor?"

"What's with the dog?" The children muttered amongst themselves, watching her warily. Arusa stepped closer to Stein, Lupis followed behind her growling softly.

"I'm not very comfortable with this…" She said quietly as they approached the Death Room.

"It'll only be for a few days, then they'll become accustom to you."

"Still…" She glanced at a group of students that were staring at her.

"ROO ROO!" Arusa looked up, Spirit sprinted down the hallway flinging his arms around the young woman. Her eyes went wide in surprise.

"Spirit?"

"OH, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S REALLY YOU!" He tightened the hug making it hard for her to breath.

"Spirit…"

"IT'S BEEN SO LONG I …"

"Spirit! I can't breath."

"Oh, sorry." He stepped back holding her at arms length. Looking her up and down he frowned, then he lightly jabbed a finger at her stomach. "You're skinnier than I remember, have you been eating enough?" she raised an eyebrow and gave a small laugh.

"Not that that's a problem, I mean you're still as hot as you used to be, maybe more so…" his eyes lingered a little too long on her body, Arusa punched him in the arm.

"You pervert." He laughed.

"So what are you doing in Death City," he glanced at Stein, a mischievous grin forming on his face. "Romantic reunion perhaps?" Arusa blushed.

"No! Of… uh…"

"No, we ran into Roo while hunting down Kishins in Transylvania, I decided it would be better if we brought her back with us, we're on our way to Lord Death at the moment." Stein put his hands into the pockets of his lab coat.

"Really? Sure you're not on you way to the martial arts classroom for a little 'training'" he made air quotations with his fingers. He laughed at her red face. She jabbed him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" his arm went limp.

"Shut up." she hissed. Spirit rubbed his arm. Stein seemed completely unfazed by anything that had just been said.

"Relax Roo Roo I was just joking." She glared at the death-scythe. Reaching out she cracked his shoulder back into place. "OW!"

"My, my what do we have here?" the three friends looked up at a woman in a black dress and white doctors coat. She had blonde hair that snaked into a braid down her neck like a necklace and bright yellow eyes stared with amusement.

"Hello Dr. Medusa." Stein said politely.

"Oh, my lovely nurse have you come to heal my broken heart?" Spirit launched himself at her; she stepped out of the way he fell onto the smooth hallway floor. Dr. Medusa giggled.

"Down boy." She gave them an awkward smile as he wrapped his arms around her leg. Arusa shook her head.

"Same old Spirit." Dr. Medusa stepped forward awkwardly, dragging the infatuated death-scythe with her.

"Hi I'm Dr. Medusa, I'm the school nurse." She held out her hand. Arusa smiled and reached out to shake it.

"I'm Arusa, I went to school with Stein and Spirit…" As soon as their hands made contact both women's smiles faded. Arusa frowned she could feel something that wasn't quite right about this Dr. Medusa. Lupis growled softly beside her. Medusa tried her hardest not to glare at the icy eyes woman in front of her; she had an abnormally strong soul wavelength and if she wasn't careful she might be able to sense who she really was. Pulling her hand back the nurse smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Arusa," she giggled again looking down at Spirit. "I suppose I should let you be on your way, I need to get back to work anyways." Arusa shook her head, forcing a smile and laughing.

"Of course," She glanced at Spirit. "I guess I'll see you later Spirit."

"Uhuh…" He replied dreamily. Saying goodbye to the nurse and Spirit, Stein started off down the hallway. Arusa followed him.

When they reached the Death room Arusa hesitated underneath one of the guillotine archways.

"Stein…" he stopped walking and looked back at her.

"Yes?" she hesitated, wondering if she should share her fears with him. Shaking her head she smiled at him.

"Never mind." He resumed walking. Her smiled vanished, oh she really didn't want to do this, why did Lord Death need to see her, why couldn't they have just let her be? There was silence except for the clicking of Lupis' claws on the floor. As they neared the platform Arusa moved closer to Stein nervously. She really wasn't looking forward to seeing Lord Death.

"Oh, hello Stein how ya doin? Good to see ya." The Grimm reaper's ludicrous voice rang from the platform at the end of the archways.

"Hello Lord Death." Stein replied. Arusa stepped up onto the platform right behind him. She reached out anxiously and gripped the sleeve of his lab coat. Stein glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Oh, is that who I think it is?" Lord Death peeked over Stein's shoulder. The scientist sighed.

"Stop hiding Arusa it's fine," he moved to the side and pushed her forwards. She shifted under the Reaper's gaze. Lupis came up beside her and gave her hand a reassuring lick.

"Oh, hello Arusa, it's been awhile." She stared at the floor.

"Yeah."

"So, what brings you to Death City after all these years?"

"Umm…"

"That breakout of Kishins in Transylvania was because of her." Stein stated flatly. Arusa mentally face palmed, _thanks a lot Stein, way to make me sound like a convict that you're turning in_.

"Really?" Lord Death leaned closer to her. She bent backwards in response. "Well that is interesting, I suppose it was that time again?" she nodded not knowing how else to respond. "Alrighty then now that that's out of the way, lets discus your registration." Arusa's mouth dropped open.

"My what?" She looked over at Stein who gave her an innocent look. "Y-You knew about this didn't you?"

"Yeah I knew it was you all along."

"So you lied about being surprised to see me? The only reason you were there was to bring me back here? What the hell Stein?"

"Don't shout, it was my idea to retrieve you." Lord Death cut in.

"And you!" she whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at him. "What gives you the right to interfere in my life? I thought I made it clear that I wanted nothing more to do with you and this stupid academy when I left ten years ago!"

"Yes, yes but there's no need to be angry, I just wanted to talk." Lord Death held up his large white hands. She glared at him.

"Relax Roo," Stein placed a hand on her shoulder. "The academy is rather low on teachers right now, Lord Death is just offering you a position."

"Well I'm not interested." She shook off his hand and started to leave.

"It's too bad, I know for a fact that a select few have been missing you." The reaper's high-pitched voice caused her to pause.

"Just out of curiosity, what exactly would I be teaching?"

"Martial arts, soul resonance, partner ship, channelling the soul wavelength, you now the more physical things." Arusa smiled, damn him for knowing her so well. She sighed.

"Alright, I guess I could give it a try."

"Ok then! Stein I'll trust you to get her settled, of you go now shoo shoo." He waved them out of the room.

"I can't believe I just agreed to that." Arusa said to Stein when they were standing out in the hallway again. The scientist smiled.

"Well we're all glad you did." She looked up at him.

"Really?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Of course, you are a great asset to the academy. The students are lucky to have such a powerful instructor." She drooped a bit.

"Right."

"And," Stein placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is very nice to see you again Roo, I did miss you." She perked up a bit at this.

"I missed you too Stein." After a moment of awkward silence Stein cleared his throat.

"Well we should probably get you settled." She frowned.

"Umm… yeah about that, I don't exactly have anywhere to stay while I'm here."

"You can stay with me." she stiffened, colour tinting her cheeks. Fiddling with her hands she replied.

"Uh… well that… umm… I don't know…" He smiled.

"I promise not to dissect you while your sleeping."

"It's when I'm awake that I'm afraid of," she muttered quietly. "Oh alright, I suppose…"

"Good, tomorrow I'll introduce you to your students." _Her students. _She thought. She had never liked children, but for some reason she was slightly excited. Just then something crossed her mind.

"Umm, Stein?"

"Yes?"

"Uh… were exactly do you live?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay CHAPPY FOUR! S yeah sorry she isnt teaching quite yet but theres some cuteness in this chapter so if your allergic beware! Anyhoo enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Wahhhhh! i dont wana (pout) Stein: *sigh* Spawny doesn't own **Soul Eater, **no matter how much she wants to.

(By the way reviews for awesome corny title XD)

The Power of Love – A Partner is Always Willing to Sacrifice for the Other?

"Umm…" Arusa stared up at Stein's house. It was a box like grey building with stitches covering its surface. Dead drooping trees surrounded it and an eerie grey fog hung in the air. "Umm… no offence but it kinda looks more like a mental hospital than a house." He smiled placing a pale hand on her shoulder.

"Well you should feel right at home then." She laughed.

"Thanks for that."

"Any time." he guided her through the grey front doors. Lupis followed close behind, the black Lanimanunae watched Stein suspiciously. He didn't trust the scientist, especially not with his meister. Lupis and Arusa ad been together ever since her father was murdered and he had sworn to keep her safe. Lupis growled to himself, he was going to make sure nothing happened to her.

The inside of his house was even creepier than the outside. Stitches lined the walls and the lights flickered dimly. A lab bench covered in beakers was up against the left wall. The light of Stein's computer hummed green. His desk was surrounded by bookshelves and the floor was covered with arrows pointing in and out of each room.

"Umm… well it's very…" Arusa looked around the dark room. "You." He laughed.

"Yes a big change from the apartment I used to share with Spirit." Arusa smiled.

"Yeah this is way creepier," she subconsciously moved closer to him, brushing her shoulder up against his arm. "So…"

"You'll be staying over there," he pointed to a door on the far side of the room. "There is a guest bedroom through that door, down the hall and to the right." Arusa nodded. Lupis pushed his way in between the two meisters, severing their contact. Arusa frowned patting his head. She followed Stein through the doors; he led her down a hallway and through an open door. She examined the room. It was plain grey just like the rest of the house, stitches zigzagged across the walls. There was a bed, which looked just like the walls and a night stand. It was very plain and almost gloomy but that didn't bother her.

"You should get some rest." She nodded.

"Ok, umm…" she shifted uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Stein tilted his head to the side.

"Umm… nothing it's just… thanks."

"Anytime Roo." He gave her a small smile then turned and walked back down the hallway. She watched him go then shut the door and walked over to the bed. Pulling the covers aside she slid her thin body underneath them. Lupis hopped up beside her. Laying down her rested his head under her arms. Closing her eyes Arusa let herself drift off to sleep.

_Arusa snuggled close n her father's arms. The seven-year-old girl listened to him mutter and occasionally laugh. _

_ "Papa?" she asked. He looked down at her. His black hair drifted in his eyes. _

_ "Yes?" _

_ "What's wrong? Are you afraid?" her father hesitated eyes flicking back and forth. _

_ "Yes I am, this world is not safe, it is filled with those that would hurt you…. I will not…" His arms tightened around her. Reaching up Arusa wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_ "Don't worry Papa, when I get older I'll be really strong, I'll protect you forever just like you're protecting me." A rare small smile inched onto his pale face. Suddenly there was a crash and the ceiling of the church they were in exploded. Arusa's father jumped to his feet and put her down on her feet. _

_ "Run Arusa."_

_ "But Papa."_

_ "Run!" She did as he said and ran but hid behind some overturned benches. He glanced down and saw the disembodied head of one of the priests that had been inside the church. She was unfazed by his blank eyes and gaping mouth, the blood that pooled on the floor beside her. Papa had killed them, he had killed them all. She had been outside the church looking at a snake that had coiled its way around the base of a pole, when the priest came out. He had tried to grab her arm but she screamed and in the next moment he had been torn in half. _

_ Arusa peered over the benches just as a figure clad in a back robe and a white mask landed in front of her father. _

_ "Lord Death." He said quietly. _

_ "Hello," Lord Death replied his deep voice shaking the air. "You know that I cannot allow you to continue to hunt human souls." _

_ "That is why you are here then?"_

_ "Why else?" Her father glared at the scary man in front of him._

_ "Very well, then what are you waiting for." Death launched himself at her father, the two clashed and fought. Arusa watched helplessly as her father was thrown the ground and helpless to stop Lord Death as he began tearing his skin off. Her eyes widened in terror, she screamed and his face turned on her. She froze tears spilling down her cheeks. The reaper ignored her and continued to tear the flesh from her father's bones. The only one in the world that loved her cried out in agony. Unable to watch Arusa flung her self from the scene trying to get away. As soon as she made it out of the church she was stopped by a huge black mass of shadows and cloth and a tiny penguin thing. She screamed again falling onto the ground. The shadows reached for her. _

_ "Wake up, Arusa! Wake up!" _

Arusa's eye flung wide open, sitting up she screamed pushing hands away from her shoulders.

"Roo, calm down, you were having a nightmare." She blinked letting her eyes become accustomed to the darkness. Stein sat on the edge of the bed concern clouding his face. Tears welled up in her eyes. Lupis rubbed his head against her shoulder.

"Stein…" he reached out taking her hands.

"I'm here."

"Stein." She collapsed forwards burying her face in his chest. Sighing he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright." She shook violently.

"H-he killed him… He k-killed him…" She sobbed.

"It was just a dream." He sighed rubbing her back. "It's going to be ok."

"Don't leave me, please, I don't want to be alone."

"You're not alone." Arusa reached an arm backwards and clutched at Lupis' fur.

"I need you both." The scientist sighed.

"Ok." He pushed her over a bit and sat down beside her. Arusa moved closer to him. He put an arm around her shoulders. Lupis laid his head on her hip growling quietly.

"Go back to sleep Roo." She shivered.

"I don't think I can."

"Try." Closing her eyes again Arusa tried to let sleep take her and after a few minutes it finally did.

Arusa stood uncomfortably in the hallway of the DWMA just outside the Death Room.

"So you slept with Stein last night did you?" She jumped at the sound of Spirit's voice.

"Ah! Huh, what? No, no I… that isn't what happened." She stuttered helplessly. Spirit laughed at her.

"Really, cause I know for a fact that you were at his house last night." She punched him in the arm.

"You creep, and of course I was at his house, I'm staying with him while I'm here." She put her hands on her hips. "It was either him or you and no offence but I don't think that would such a good idea." He put a hand over his heart as though she'd stabbed him.

"Roo Roo I'm hurt that you think so low of me." She opened her mouth to remind him of all the times when she had come over and stayed with them in school, but the door of the Death Room opened and Stein stepped out holding a stack of papers.

"Oh great paper work." Arusa drooped a bit. Stein laughed and shoved the white sheets into her arms.

"They're for your classes, just something you can do to get to know them quicker, what sort of lessons are appropriate, ideas for tests and such." She picked up the top sheet scanning it with her eyes.

"Is he serious."

"Yes quite."

"Well umm… how old is this class that I'll be teaching?"

"You remember Maka and the others right?"

"Yeah."

"You'll be teaching her class." Arusa gaped at him.

"And Lord Death wants me to get to know them by playing 'the name game'? They're gonna think I'm a complete ditz." Stein shrugged.

"Then come up with something else." She pouted.

"You know I'm no good with children, I still have no idea why I decided to take this position."

"Oh I beg to differ," Spirit patted her shoulder, causing Lupis to growl at him. "I think you'd make a wonderful mother." The conversation descended into awkward silence. Suddenly Arusa burst out laughing almost dropping the stack of papers.

"Haha, that's funny Spirit, you obviously haven't seen me around kids before."

"Huh? What's so funny?"

"The last time Roo had to be in charge of children she almost killed them all, if someone hadn't heard the racket she might have." Spirit's jaw almost hit the floor. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"ROO ROO YOU AWFUL PERSON HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HARMING CHILDREN!" She laughed at his overreaction.

"Relax Spirit, I have just never wanted to be around kids that's all." He paused giving her a confused look.

"So you've never wanted to have kids?"

"No."

"Why not! I can't even begin to imagine my life without Maka."

"I can think of a lot of reasons why not to and only a few that would be beneficial." She glanced at Stein. "So what time does this class start?" He frowned.

"About that, actually, you, Spirit and I are being called down to Italy, it seems Maka and Soul have run into the Demon Sword." Arusa stiffened.

"Oh dear…"

"WHAT! IS MY DARLING MAKA IN TROUBLE?"

"I don't know but we should probably get going." Arusa nodded.

Arusa, Lupis, Stein and Spirit ran down an empty street towards the church where Maka and Soul supposedly were.

"MAKA!" Spirit shouted sprinting ahead of them.

"Spirit wait!" Arusa called after him.

"It's no use, when it comes to Maka, Spirit is very stubborn."

"Yeah I've noticed, I never thought he'd become such a devoted father."

"Neither did I, but he is very committed to her even if her mother has full custody." Arusa did a double take.

"Wait what? Hold on a sec, Spirit and Kami got a divorce?"

"Yes." She frowned.

"Oh."

"There it is." Stein and Lupis and her came to the end of the street joining Spirit in front of a massive cathedral, it's pointed traipses and arch ways accented its gothic heritage. Arusa glared.

"I can sense something weird."

"Yeah I can feel it too, Spirit."

"Right." He transformed into a long black scythe. Arusa held out her hand and cracking Lupis' whip form on the paved ground as he too transformed. They started forward when they heard someone scream.

"SOUL!" Stein picked up the pace. He reached the towering faded green doors and paused.

"What are you waiting for Stein?" Sprit shouted.

"They're right on the other side of the doors." He said swinging Spirit behind him. Then jerking his arm he swung the scythe at the door. Its blade pierced the wood and Arusa heard someone gasp on the other side.

"What's happening? How did that get there?" Arusa jumped kicking the door open, the green wood splintered and her feet landed on the cool cathedral floor. Stein stepped in after her. Who ever had been on the other side of the door had been flung to the other side of the huge room.

"Professor Stein!" Maka called. "If he's here then that blade must be…" Spirit transformed and stood with his back turned to Maka.

"Your papa has arrived." Spirit looked so proud that one would have thought he'd just ended world hunger. Stein bent down and placed his lab coat over Soul's body. Arusa guessed he must have been hurt because there was a pool of blood forming under his body.

"Professor Stein, is Soul going to be alright?"

"The wound is very serious if we don't get him treatment soon he might not make it."

"I gotta say that was a lot easier than I expected." Arusa stated curling Lupis around her arm. She glanced over at a young child with jagged light purple hair. He wore a long black robe and a huge black sword hung from his hand. Suddenly the sword transformed into a black and white… uh… thing. It started squeezing its meister's head and yelling at him.

"Professor Stein, who are those two? What are they?"

"That, is the reason the academy is created,"

"The reason the academy was created? Does that mean he's a Kishin?"

"Technically not yet, but he's only one step away from it," Stein got a glazed look on his face. He smiled standing up. "Alright then, let's take care of this shall we?"

"Yeah." Spirit said transforming back into a scythe.

"CRONA IF YOU DON'T GET IT IN GEAR THEN WE'RE GOING BACK TO THE SLEEP DEPRIVATION AGAIN." The black uh… thing pushed it's meister's nose.

"NO! Don't start waking me up every hour again, the dark circle under my eyes will come back, I don't know how to deal with the dark circles!" Arusa frowned. _Are these two for real? _Stein stepped forward. She held up her arm getting ready for the battle. Closing her eyes she allowed the madness in her soul to have more control, Lupis would be able to pull her out if it got to bad, but the madness would help amplify her power.

"Spirit can you stand against the demon sword." Stein asked.

"Of course I can, what do you think I am some kind of rusty old dagger?" He paused. "Been a long time hasn't it? Since we teamed up like this." Stein laughed.

"We're not as young as we used to be that's for sure."

"Speak for yourself I haven't aged a bit." Arusa laughed at them.

"You guys are both old, it's just me who hasn't aged." Stein smiled.

"Oh I beg to differ." She gave him a fake stern look.

"Stein, you know better than to comment on a woman's age."

"WOULD YOU HURRY UP AND ATTACH YET CRONA!" The black uh… thing turned back into a sword and the meister rushed Stein.

"But I've never seen a man with a screw sticking out of his head before, I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with a guy like that." Stein blocked the attack and flipped the purpled haired boy over on the floor, punching a hand into his stomach. Electric sparks radiated over his body as Stein sent a blast of his soul wavelength into the meister. He screamed and black blood sprayed from his mouth. Arusa's eyes widened, the blood from the meister started to move.

"Look out!" Shouted jumping in between Stein and the blood. A black needle shot up stabbing through her side.

"Gah," she stumbled backwards clutching her wound.

"Huh. That's the blood from the wound we gave him." Stein gasped quickly grabbing her and jumping just as the fresh droplets of blood spiked inwards almost skewering them. She staggered when her feet hit the ground.

"Hey Roo, you ok?" Spirit asked.

"I'm fine." She replied. Lupis growled. She looked up. "He's using every drop of his blood as a weapon. How is that even possible?"

"We have to stop this here and now, if we don't the demon sword could become a Kishin." Arusa's eyes widened.

"Stein, look at his soul."

"Yes I see it, the balance between these two is uneven, the weapons soul is clearly dominant, it rules over the meisters more introverted soul, confining it. For the moment the meister still has some strength to fight back against the weapon, but if he should be completely swallowed up things will get dangerous."

"Yes but look, what's that snake doing there." The demon sword pulled on its meister's face threatening to put thumbtacks in his shoes if he got hit again. Arusa grunted dropping Lupis to the ground and charging the boy. She could no longer feel the pain in her side. Pupils shrinking she laughed jumping over the needles of blood. Lupis transformed and snarled. He ran after her, sliding under the spikes. The boy shrieked as she ducked under his sword and slammed a fist into his face. Stumbling he stared at her. Arusa smiled maliciously swaying slightly. An insane laugh spilled from her mouth. She leapt forward slamming a hand into his stomach and blasting him with her soul wavelength. He flew backwards into a wall.

"This woman is all wiggly and laughing, I've never seen something like this before I don't know how to deal with this." The meister muttered as he stood back up.

"Ha ha, you're funny." Arusa staggered pointing at the boy and laughing. As he rushed her Lupis jumped in front of her and caught the demon sword in his jaws. He bit down hard on it eyes glowing with rage.

"Ragnarok, screaming resonance." The sword screamed and its surface began to vibrate. Lupis let go rearing backwards and shaking his head. Blood dripped from him mouth. The Lanimanunae whined in pain. The purple haired meister lunged at Lupis. The sword was aimed directly for his head.

"Hey look out!" Spirit called. Suddenly Arusa saw what was going to happen, the scene played before her eyes a hundred times. Without thinking she flung herself in between the sword and her partner. The blade went through her stomach. She grunted bending into the impact. Red liquid sprayed from the wound. She heard Spirit and Stein shout and Lupis bark in surprise. The sword was wrenched from her body and suddenly all pain came rushing back into her body; she had already lost a lot of blood from the gash in her side. She was acutely aware of every feeling. Slumping onto her knees she fell forwards everything going black even before she hit the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! (to my one reviewer)**... **Anyhoo i just wana say thank you so much to A Rozen Dream for having so much enthusiasm in reviewing. Honestly i love it when i get long reviews that tell me what the readers like and dislike so that i can add and take out things to make the story better. i try to keep the copy write characters as much in character as possible. Thanks for the awesome review it honestly made my night!**

**Enjoy this chapter! lots of tension!**

**Disclaimer: **No i don't own Soul Eater. *sigh*

A Tortured Past – What are We Stein?

_She was lying on a cold metal table in a dark room. Her hands, arms, legs and feet were shackled to its surface. She looked around frantically trying to see something that could help her escape this place. _

_ "Oh how is our sweet little number one doing today?" The man with the doctors' mask asked leaning close to her. The girl screamed trying, in vain, to get away from him. The man laughed. His dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a short ponytail and his bright grey eyes bored into her. He reached out drawing a finger over a line of stitches that were sewn across her stomach. _

_ "Tsk, tsk. It seems that our last experiment has quite healed yet. No matter." He reached over to a table lifting a scalpel and inspecting it under the light hanging over the table. The girl screamed._

_ "No, no please don't…I can't… please!" Tears spilled down her cheeks. The scientist smiled, smoothing the sharp object along her face. _

_ "I need to do this, after all you're my number one." He gripped her forehead and lowered the scalpel towards her face._

Arusa sat bolt upright, terror clawing its way out of her throat in a horrifying scream. A sudden pain in her stomach forced her to fall back. She hit something soft. Looking around she noticed she was in Dispension back at the academy. The room was lit by sunlight that peeked through the blinds of a window. Shelves filled with books and medicine lined the walls. Arusa was breathing heavily, cold sweat clinging to her skin. She raised a hand gingerly to her eye, sliding her fingers down the scar that ran from the base of her eye to the middle of her cheek. The door was flung open and Stein came into the room. Shutting it behind him he came over to her bedside.

"Are you alright? I heard a scream." She nodded.

"What happened? Did we win?" Stein sat down in a chair beside her.

"Yes, after you were hurt, Spirit and I defeated the Demon Sword, then a witch showed up and took him with her so we aren't sure if he's alive or not." Arusa stared at her hands.

"If I hadn't been so stupid he might not have gotten away." Stein placed a hand over hers, giving the fingers a light squeeze.

"I wasn't your fault, you were protecting your partner." She nodded, but she still wasn't convinced.

"Speaking of partners, where is Lupis?"

"He is being looked after by an animal specialist in one of the other rooms." Arusa's head shot up.

"What."

"The wound he suffered when he grabbed the Demon Sword in his mouth was much more serious than any of us originally thought. As soon as we got you and Soul back here, he collapsed." Arusa's eye widened with worry.

"I-is he going to be ok."

"He'll recover but it will take some time, the majority of his injury was internal so its much more difficult to contain the bleeding."

"Oh." Arusa bowed her head allowing her bangs to cover her eyes.

"How are _you _feeling?"

"Fine."

"I don't think you are." She looked up at him, holding back tears she wore the most horrible 'I screwed up and now the world is going to end' look. Sighing her raised his other hands touching her face and smoothing a thumb over her scar. "You had another dream didn't you?" She nodded. Stein sighed.

"It was him again, the scientist, he was cutting me open, I could feel everything, it was so real."

"You know he can't hurt you anymore, we took care of that along time ago." She smiled.

"Yeah, you did." He stood up removing his hands. Arusa frowned missing the contact.

"I should probably go get Spirit, he's been in here more than me, and I was the one who had to stitch you up." Arusa winced, _Stitches… _she clenched a hand over her stomach. As he started to leave her arm shot up grabbing his sleeve.

"Don't leave me."

"I have to."

"Please." Her voice was pleading, like a child begging her parents not to go.

"Roo…"

"Please, I don't want to be alone, I-I need you Stein." There was a moment of silence, which was broken by his sigh.

"Alright," He sat back down beside her. Slipping his fingers in between hers he held onto her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Tell me what's been bothering you." She hesitated.

"Well, it's just… I… umm… well I've been having nightmares every night for months now. I haven't sleep a full night in so long sometimes I think I'll die from exhaustion, the dreams are always memories. All the terrible things that have happened to me." She shook her head painfully.

"Like what?"

"I don't really want to talk about it…"

"Talking will make you feel better." He stated, she sighed.

"Ok," she took a deep breath. "Well sometimes is about my father, we are sitting together, like we always would, that was when it was just us, I never had anyone else. He was always scared, he was terrified of losing me and when the Reaper came for him he told me to hide and then I watch him scream and writhe in pain as the Reaper tears his sin off." She paused, tears slipping over her eyelids and down her cheeks. "I miss him so much and every time I have the dream I remember that it was my fault, all my fault." Stein squeezed her hand.

"It wasn't your fault Roo." She shook her head, whipping the tears away. "Is it always the same dream?"

"No, sometimes its when I was in that laboratory and those scientists are experimenting on me. After when I wake up from those ones my scars burn." She raised a hand to her eye. "And just other things like, being bullied and the witches, but only vaguely, and our fight, you know the one we had before left." He nodded. Arusa closed her eyes letting silence swallow the room. After what seemed like forever she finally broke it.

"Stein?"

"Yes?" Arusa hesitated looking down at their hands.

"Umm… you remember that Christmas Party when we were at the academy right?" The scientist stiffened slightly, _how could he forget. _

"Yes, why?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, just I've been thinking about it for the past few days that's all." He frowned, he had also been thinking about that.

_The young girl stared at the floor, the pink tint in her cheeks she'd had since they started dancing had yet to disappear._

_ "I guess I'm not very good at this kinda thing huh?" She looked up at her dance partner's dull green eyes. _

_ "No, no you're very good, it's just I've never done this before so I'm a little nervous." _ _He smiled his silver hair swaying as they moved. _

_ "Yeah me too." She smiled back but frowned inwardly, if he was nervous he sure didn't show it. _

_ "Honestly I didn't think I'd be coming."_

_ "Why not?" He asked tilting his head to the side. _

_ "Well you know, no one but Spirit would ever ask me to something like this and no offence to him but I cant even see my self entertaining the idea." Stein laughed. _

_ "Yes, but Spirit seems to have gotten over your rejection." They both glanced over to where Spirit was laughing and talking to a ring of girls that had formed around him. _

_ "I was really surprised when you asked me, I thought you hated this sorta thing." Stein shrugged._

_ "I do, but I couldn't let you go with Spirit now could I?" She smiled shaking her head. _

_ "But you knew I wasn't going to go with him anyways, so why did you really ask me Franken Stein?" He shrugged again._

_ "Neither of us have ever been to one of these things yet so I thought it would be interesting to see what it was like, a very interesting experiment actually." She laughed, trust Stein to turn this into an experiment. She glanced back over at Spirit. Smiling she said;_

_ "He's a good friend but he's not really my type." _

_ "Oh and what exactly is your type?" She blushed._

_ "Uh… I don't know… I guess someone smart, not to socially extreme, kind but not too nice if you know what I mean… uh… I don't know someone who understands what I feel, who understands me, I guess…you know someone like…" _

_ "Me?" he inquired. She knew that he was only comparing his personality to the one she was describing and he had no idea how his response sounded to her. She blushed furiously. _

_ "Umm… yeah I guess…" She avoided his gaze. He was about to say something but he was cut off by someone shouting:_

_ "Hold it! Don't move!" The two meisters looked up and saw Spirit, Marie, Yumi, Tezca and Enrique grinning at them. Arusa was just about to step forward and ask them what was going on but Marie pointed at her._

_ "Arusa don't you dare move an inch." She was taken aback by the forcefulness in her friend's voice. Marie smiled sweetly at her. "Now look up sweetie." Arusa frowned._

_ "What?"_

_ "Look up idiot." Yumi said adjusting her glasses. She raised her head looking at the ceiling. Her cheeks turned beat red. She sheepishly lowered her gaze. Shifting uncomfortably she whispered:_

_ "Mistletoe." She flashed a glare at Spirit._

_ "Hey don't look at me it was Marie's idea." _Of course_, Arusa thought. _

_ "Well?" Yumi said putting her hands on her hips. "The rules of two people being caught under mistletoe state that you have to kiss each other." Arusa blushed. Kiss Stein? She couldn't do that could she? I mean he was her friend. She was brought out of thought by two pale hands, which rested on either side of her face. Before she could respond he lent down pressing his lips against hers. She stiffened. But after a moment leaned into it, reaching her hands up and clutching at his sleeves. _

Arusa blushed, looking over at her friend who was sitting deep in thought beside her.

"S-stein?" she asked nervously. He lifted his head.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Umm…" She lowered her head; he was still holding her hand. "Umm… I was just wondering, I mean I know we had a fight just before I left along time ago and I know we said some pretty awful things… ok some really awful things. But I never stopped regretting the things I said I mean you were my best friend, the only one who thought I was worth the trouble…"

"Yes we didn't exactly part on friendly terms." She winced at his cold tone.

"I-I know… it's just I've been noticing that you are kind of avoiding me and always trying to break of our conversations as fast as you can. But you said that you had missed me and then the other night when you stayed with me and you smile when we talk." She clenched her hands. "The way you've been acting… I'm so confused I can't tell if you still care about me or if you want nothing to do with me and you're just being nice. If you hate me that's fine I'll try to stay out of your life as much as I can but will you please just do the same for me."

"I don't hate you Roo." She lifted her head, her face was sad.

"Maybe not but then what do you feel?" He shook his head.

"It's been ten years Roo a lot has changed since then."

"I know but you can't ignore that there was something going on between us then and for the sake of out current relationship I need to know if we are just colleges or friends or more…just answer something for me," She looked him right in the eyes.

"What are we Stein?"


	6. Chapter 6

**HAY! Another chapter! Ok so as an answer to _A Rozen Dream's _question as to why they call her 'Roo' it is because her name is pronounced A-Roo-Sa. Arusa. so yeah the u makes an oo sound... Anyhoo on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:** #$%&^#%! I don't own SE *scowls* only Arusa. shes mine no touchy touchy *hiss*

Recovering – Feather Light, Painful and Irritating?

"What are we Stein?" He stared at her. Arusa's heart started beating faster as the silence continued. She began running through all the possible things he could say in her mind. None so far she liked… When they'd fought all those years ago it had completely shattered her soul. She had been in love with him, and it wasn't just because he was the only one that had taken an interest in her or been kind to her in almost her entire life, she'd gone over that theory a hundred times. She had loved him because he was so much like her, he understood the madness and how it felt to be shunned for it. He knew what it was like to have darkness inside of you. It took ten years to piece it back together and she suddenly regretted starting this conversation. She didn't know if she'd be able to keep the cracks that were finally healed from reopening and becoming unfixable; she wouldn't be able to fix it…

_"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" Arusa shouted at Stein. He took a step back glaring at her. _

_ "Don't be such an infant Roo, I only said that to get Spirit off my back, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." He said it like he was talking to a three year old. She glared daggers at him. _

_ "'IF'? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IF'? Of course you hurt my feelings, you said right to his face that you and I didn't ever have a chance like that!" He sighed. "DON'T SIGH AT ME LIKE I'M AN OVERREACTING CHILD!" _

_ "Well you…"_

_ "UGH!" She folded her arms trying not to cry in front of him._

_ "Arusa I didn't…"_

_ "NO! Why do you insist on playing with me Stein? You are cold and distant, you wont ever let me help you but you insist on helping me. And you are always looking at me with pity in your eyes. I hate that! Why do you do that? It drives me insane, it's like you don't think I am strong enough…"_

_ "That's not…" _

_ "Don't make stupid excuses like 'that's not what I mean' and then explain it in some scientific way that I wont understand. Do you think I'm stupid? No I see the way you look at me sometimes, I know you suffer from the darkness just as I do, but you really scare me when you look at me like I'm some kind of an experiment." _

_ "Arusa you are over reacting, I don't think you're stupid and I look at you with pity because you need it, you need someone who feels for you. I am trying but you know I am no good with that sort of thing." Arusa clenched her fists._

_ "Am I just an experiment to you Stein?" He leaned back against the wall._

_ "In some ways yes…" Her eyes widened and she turned to face him._

_ "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I can't believe this, why do you insist on messing with my head? You know how much that experiment stuff scares me. I can't stand it! I don't like feeling like a plaything Stein, those scientists used me as their voodoo doll for five years!"_

_ "I know."_

_ "THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" Tears ran down her face and she glared at him, pain contorting her smooth features._

_ "Don't shout, it's annoying," he looked at her. "I haven't done anything to you." _

_ "Right, except play with my emotions, this was some kind of sick experiment from the start wasn't it? Oh lets see how long and how much it'll take before the psycho girl snaps! Well I'm snapping!" _

_ "You are so stubborn and prideful, why do you have to be so fearful and hatful of everything around you? You think about things to much, your paranoia is annoying an frustrating." He narrowed his eyes at her. _

_ "Am I frustrating? Do I embarrass you Franken? Well I'm so sorry about that! You wont have to deal with me anymore because I'm leaving!" she shouted. "I'M SICK OF THIS CITY! I'M SICK OF LORD DEATH! AND I'M SICK OF YOU!" She grabbed the doorknob and flung it wide; leaving it open she marched down the hallway. _

_ It was all my fault, _She thought. _I never let him explain I just got angry and it was all my fault… just like it always was… _Arusa waited, fear growing inside her. He hadn't moved, his glasses were reflecting the light at a strange angle so that she couldn't see his eyes. She couldn't read his face. Arusa swallowed, he couldn't _hate _her could he? What was she thinking? Of course he hated her, he was probably just thinking of some way he could tell her without completely being an ass. This was being drawn out way to long, what ever he wanted to say, he should say it. She could handle it… maybe. Arusa groaned inwardly, she was going to kill herself when this was all over. Lupis was hurt and every one of her friends hated her. She was trying to decide what the worst outcome could possibly be when Stein moved. He untangled his fingers from hers and stood up. Moving closer to the side of the bed he bent down brushing her bangs out of her face. She frowned, what was he doing? He put his hands on either side of her face and pulled her up slightly and leaning down gently kissed the corner of her mouth. Arusa's eyes widened, whoa, she'd defiantly not been expecting that.

"Uh…" was all that came out when she tried to speak. He smiled.

"I don't hate you Roo, I never did."

"B-but what about…" he placed a finger over her mouth.

"I'm not angry Arusa, I don't hate you."

"Really? I mean I said all those awful things and just left you, I can't imagine why you don't hate me." He gave her a serious look.

"You know why." She reached out touching the scar that marred his face.

"But why? I told you that I hated you and I accused you of things I'm sure you didn't even do. I wouldn't let you explain anything to me. I really was acting like a child."

"Yes you were." She winced inwardly.

"I-I'm sorry Stein, I really am, I hated myself for saying those things. But I was just being stupid. I don't even know what to say…" She looked up at him before whispering. "So what are we Stein?" A small smile blessed his mouth.

"We are what ever you want us to be." She smiled. she raised her hands resting them on his.

"What do you want?" He wrapped his hands around hers, gently bringing her fingers to his lips.

"You know what I want." She blushed. Arusa tried to sit up but winced and couldn't. Reaching up se gripped the collar of his lab coat, pulling him towards her. Dropping her hands he placed his on either side of her slender body. Arusa hesitated; he was millimetres away from her face. He smirked at her uncertainty. Leaning forward he closed the space between them. His kissed her lightly at first, but after a moment it was more rough. He slid his arms around her pulling her up against his chest. Arusa wrapped her arms around his neck. A pain shot through her and she pulled back wincing. He pushed her back down, his arms still around her.

"Sorry." He whispered. She blushed.

"That's ok." He smiled bending down and lightly kissing the scar that lined the side of her neck. Arusa closed her eyes; she could feel the tension in his soul.

"Been a long time hasn't it?" She smiled. He kissed her again.

"Oh far too long." He whispered. Suddenly he pulled back and removed her arms from around his neck. She frowned as he stood up. Reaching down he pulled the blanket off her and started to lift the infirmary shirt that had been put on her after she'd been stitched up.

"Whoa!" She grabbed his hands. "K-kinda overstepping your boundaries there Franken." He raised an eyebrow.

"I need to check your stitches," he grinned. "What did you think I was doing?" She blushed. His hands were warm on her pale skin. He lifted her shirt just enough to see all the stitches that were across her stomach. He inspected the threads to make sure none had come loose. Arusa stared at her stomach, it had hurt sure but she'd almost forgotten what it looked like. The skin was red and irritated around the stitches; a little bit of blood had trickled down her stomach. Memories of the scientists who had experimented on her came rushing into her head. She clenched her fists. Stein noticed her tortured expression.

"If it's bothering you then don't look." Arusa couldn't stop staring; a pained look seeped into her eyes. Stein sighed and lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "You know I would never do that to you." She looked unsure for a moment but nodded.

"I know." He walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of antiseptic. He picked up a cloth off of the counter and came back over to the bed. Pouring some of the antiseptic onto the cloth he gently slid it over the irritated skin. Arusa winced, the alcohol stung painfully.

"You're a real mood killer, you know that?" he laughed. She laid back trying to ignore the fact that her skin was burning. "Hey Stein?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you come after me in Transylvania? Why did you agree to go? I mean Spirit could have gone, so why did you?"

"Lord Death asked me to."

"I know but you could have refused, what made him think we wouldn't try and kill each other?" Stein laughed.

"Lord Death knows a lot more about things than anyone gives him credit for. He knew we wouldn't kill each other because he knew we didn't hate each other." Arusa frowned.

"I…" He placed a finger over her mouth.

"No, we don't need to talk about it anymore." She nodded. Smiling he bent down placing a feather light kiss on her stomach. Arusa gasped tensing slightly. He rested the cloth over her stitches and moved up so that he was looking her in the eyes. He reached up gently twirling a strand of her midnight hair around his blushed. Stein leaned forward almost touching her when the door was flung open.

"ROO ROO!" Spirit came crashing into the room like an elephant. "OH MY GOD! I WAS SO… uhh…" He stared at them. Stein straightened up and Arusa blushed a deeper shade. A mischievous smile crept onto his face. "Oh I get it now." Stein raised an eyebrow.

"Get what?"

"Nothin, no, no don't let me interrupt." Arusa glared at him.

"Spirit…"

"Come on, there must be a lot of tension built up since the last time you two were together." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You creep!" Spirit laughed.

"Oh come on give her a kiss Stein." He puckered his lips still laughing. Arusa blushed beat red.

"Hmm… I wonder what would happen if I sewed your lips together." Stein tilted his neck turning the screw in his head. Spirit froze. "Or perhaps I'll just remove them, yes that would be an interesting experiment." The death-scythe backed up holding out his hands in protest.

"N-now l-let's not get h-hasty Stein." Stein gave him a disturbing grin. Lifting a hand he made a scissors motion with his fingers. Spirit scuttled back towards the door. "F-fine but don't think I'll let this go!" He then made a beeline down the hallway.

"Wow, I'd forgotten how scary you can be when you want to." Stein chuckled.

"Yes but I don't need to try very hard with Spirit."

"Yeah," Arusa frowned. "You know he is never going to let me live this down now right?"

"Not just you."

"He is way to afraid of you to tease you." Stein laughed.

"I suppose you're right, sorry about that." Arusa shrugged.

"That's alright." She smiled at him.

"You have the most beautiful smile." She blushed.

"No I don't think…" She was interrupted by his hand on her head.

"You need to let other people like things about you Roo, that was always something you struggled with."

"I know," she sighed.

"You are perfect to me Roo, and to Spirit too, he just has a different way of showing it." He ruffled her hair. "I suppose you should rest up."

"I'm fine I don't…"

"Yes you do, you can't let your students see you collapse because you were to stubborn to let your wounds heal." She pouted.

"Fine."

"Don't be such a baby." He bent down kissing her on the forehead then he straightened and walked towards the door.

"Stein."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime Roo."


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! Thanks for the awesome review (notice the singular... hint hint) this chapter is gull of kick ass! yay violence! sorry i couldn't update yesterday, i had an anxiety attach...**

**Anyhoo enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **To ****ing sick to say it... *Stein*- sigh ok Spawny doesn't own us only her OC Arusa. **  
><strong>

The New Professor – Death the Kid Fails by Default?

Arusa sat on the edge of her desk reading through some of the papers Lord Death had given her. She sighed. It had been three days since they'd let her of Dispension; Stein hadn't let her do anything since then. Lupis was still being tended to, the stress was overwhelming, and she was almost ready to threaten to skin someone if she didn't get some solid results on his condition soon.

Her muscles ached so that's why today she had decided to do some martial arts training, most of her students were well acquainted with it but not what she was going to teach. The creaked open and Maka poked her head in.

"Umm…" Arusa stood up putting the papers down on her desk.

"Come in." A wave of students followed Maka inside. There were no desks in the martial arts classroom so the students all sat on the floor. Arusa waited for them to get settled then stepped up awkwardly to the front of the classroom.

"Ok, so my name is Arusa, I will be your new martial arts and soul wavelength control teacher. I…"

"What if some of us already have martial arts training?" A dark skinned student asked.

"Yeah a master like me doesn't need to learn something that I've already mastered!" Black Star shouted. Arusa smiled.

"You haven't learned what I'm going to teach you," She surveyed the looks of confusion and apprehension before continuing. "Now before we get to our first lesson I would like to get to know at least some of you." She glared at Kid as she said this; he looked taken aback at suddenly being singled out.

"Alright since I really suck at this teaching thing and I have no other options we are going to go around, you'll say your name and something about yourself. I'll go first; I'm a meister and I…"

"Are a deranged psychopath!" Black Star shouted. She glared at him.

"Perhaps you'd like to go next, loud one."

"Ok! My names Black Star, I'm a meister and I'm gonna surpass God!" He held up his thumbs and beat a fist against his chest proudly.

"I can tell you and I are going to get along smashingly." She muttered.

"Yeah everyone loves Back Star." 90% of the class groaned.

"It's called sarcasm you obnoxious brat." Arusa growled and then turned smiling at Maka. The girl sat up straight.

"My names Maka Albarn, I'm a meister and I am going to make my partner Soul into a death-scythe." Arusa nodded.

"Hey I'm Soul, I'm a weapon and uh… well I guess I'm gonna be a death-scythe."

"Umm… hi I'm Tsubaki, I umm… I'm a weapon and Black Star is my partner, umm… I like… umm… I like…cooking?"

"Hey I'm Liz and this is my sister Patty, we're Kid's partners and I like nice nails and shopping."

"Giraffe!"

"Hello I am Death the Kid, I am a meister as well as a grim reaper, and I enjoy symmetry." And so the class progressed until all students had introduced themselves. Arusa sighed leaning on her desk.

"Well that was relatively boring," she grinned. "Hows about we get down to business?" She stepped forward putting her hands on her hips.

"First of all I need a volunteer," she pointed at Black Star. "How about you brat? Ready to get your ass kicked again?" the blue haired meister jumped up.

"Hell yeah! Except it isn't gonna be me getting their ass kicked freak!" She grinned.

"Alright. Show me what you've got." He rushed her, jumping to the side and sticking her foot out she tripped him. Back Star face planted into the floor.

"Damn you!" he charged at her again. This time she didn't move. Her hand shot out and her palm slammed into his forehead. He froze, and then fell backwards onto the floor. He clutched at his forehead. "Ow! Damn it that hurt!" Everyone looked shocked. Black Star didn't get hurt easily and running into her hand at that speed would have either broken her arm or caused her to buckle, but her arm remained straight and she hadn't budged at all.

"Alright, first lesson. Never charge straight into battle without thinking. Second lesson, I am going to teach you how to concentrate your energy into a single part of your body." She clapped her hands. "Alright form a line!" Everyone stood up and Tsubaki went over to Black Star helping him up.

"Ok so I want each of you to come at me once at a time, give all you've got into one blow, try and focus on the point at which you hope to strike, focus all your energy into that part of your body." Soul had been pushed to the front of the line. She waved a finger at him. "I'm waiting." He swallowed, and then ran at her. She didn't move, he was aiming for her shoulder. Not even attempting to dodge she let his fist collide with her shoulder.

"OWW!" He stepped back cradling his hand, she hadn't budged. "Are you like made out of cement or something ow…"

"No, you're just not focussing hard enough. Next." Liz was next.

"Umm… I don't…"

"Just hit me." The girl swallowed hard.

"Ok." She stepped foreword cautiously. Arusa easily caught the girl's punch.

"Keep your wrist straight and don't hesitate so much." She nodded quickly moving to the end of the line. Before Arusa could do anything Patty was flying through the air towards her. She made a high-pitched squealing noise as Arusa caught the girl's foot letting her tumble to the floor.

"Much to enthusiastic." Maka was next. Arusa watched her, she the same calculating look on her face that her mother had. After a moment she charged. She was aiming for Arusa's shoulder. Focusing on that point she braced. At the last second Maka changed targets and Arusa barely had time to catch the girls hand before it hit her stomach. Her feet slid back a bit and she hunched into the blow. Maka pulled back standing up. Arusa straightened a huge grin on her face.

"Very good Maka, you made it look like you were aiming one place but attacked another, surprise is always a good tactic. Plus you aimed for a weak spot, and you focussed your energy very well." She put her hands on her hips, Maka blushed at the praise. "Although I wouldn't expect less from Kami's daughter, your mother was exactly the same, very focussed." Maka nodded awkwardly and scuttled to the back of the line. Soul laughed calling her a teacher's pet and was immediately swamped with a textbook. Kid stepped up.

"Ah, the reaper's boy," She said 'reaper' the way one might say cockroach. "This should be interesting, I don't want any holding back show me what you've got." She was glaring at him as she stepped back into a ready position. As his fist came forward she grabbed it pushing him back. "Oh come on you can do better than that." His eyes narrowed and he swung a foot at her head. Arusa slammed her arm into his leg knocking him over. He continued to strike at her but she dodged each time. finally she ducked under his arm and grabbed him by the throat. Everything was quite, leaning down she whispered in his ear.

"I know you've noticed me singling you out," She threw him to the ground.

"Yeah I have." He whipped his mouth and stood up. "Why is that exactly?"

"Why don't you ask your dear daddy? Next." She turned her attention back to the other students.

When class was over most of the students left groaning. Arusa sighed leaning against her desk. Most of them were way to soft.

"Umm… Excuse me professor?" She turned and saw Maka standing there awkwardly.

"Yes?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you knew my mom? And if you could tell me something about her?" Arusa raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I went to the academy with Kami, what would you like to know." A determined look crossed her face.

"Everything." Arusa laughed.

"Everything is a lot."

"I know." Sighing Arusa gestured for the girl to sit.

"Well Kami was a very, strong violent woman." She shuddered subconsciously rubbing the top of her head. "She showed affection through violence sometimes. I think she calmed down a bit after her and Spirit got together, although that's just what Marie said."

"She was calmer after she met Papa?"

"Yes apparently Kami had grown up in a very tough family, her dad was a drunk and her mom was never around, so she was very… strong, I guess, in all senses of the word."

"Really?" Maka frowned.

"Yeah, I don't know how Spirit put up with that but I guess she had to put up with a lot as well." Arusa smiled. "Kami was a good friend though, slapped me into shape more times than I can remember."

"But why did she put up with Papa cheating on her all the time?" Arusa laughed.

"Yeah I guess that was an issue, well when we were in school Spirit wasn't really like that, sure he'd flirt and look at other girls but Kami was his girl everyone knew she had him wrapped around her finger." She sighed. "They were a perfect pair, I was sometimes jealous of how easy it was for them."

"Easy?"

"They were always fighting, but then forgiving, it was like it never happened. They'd argue about something the other did, then it would usually be Spirit apologizing even if it wasn't his fault." She laughed. "They were quite a show sometimes." Maka smiled.

"But were they together when Professor Stein was Papa's meister?" Arusa nodded.

"Yes they were." Maka frowned.

"But why did Papa and Professor Stein stop being partners, did they have a fight?" Arusa shrugged.

"I guess you could say that."

"What happened?"

"Well you see Spirit and Stein were very close, like even though they were complete opposites; Spirit was a flirtatious, party animal and Stein was a quiet, calculating, well scientist." She smiled thoughtfully. "No one could understand why they were partners, but they weren't just partners they were friends too. Even Spirit may say that he thought Stein was just using him as an experiment he doesn't actually believe that." She paused.

"When they had finally gotten their 99th soul they were ready to fight a witch. But when it came to it, Stein purposefully messed it up and let the witch get away. So that they had to start over."

"But why would he do that?"

"Spirit asked the same thing. Though Stein would never tell him why he just said that he refused to make him into a death-scythe."

"But why?" Maka looked confused.

"Well you see if Spirit had become a death-scythe then there was a possibility of him being sent away, and they would be partner anymore. Spirit could never understand, but Stein didn't want that to happen. Spirit had been one of the only people that had wanted to be around him, that had made an effort to be his friend."

"So Professor Stein didn't want make Papa a death-scythe because he didn't want to lose a friend?"

"Exactly, but Spirit didn't see it that way at the time, so they had a big argument and Spirit became Kami's partner. That's when Stein left the academy."

"Oh." Suddenly a bell rang, Maka jumped up. "Oh I'd better go or Soul will yell at me, thanks professor!" she ran out of the room. Arusa shook her head.

"So much like her mother."


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTE!

OMFG HELP!

I have a huge writers block for this story!

I need ideas for the next chapter!

HELP SAVE ME FROM THIS HELL!


End file.
